ConfusED
by OFIXD
Summary: Nunca lo habían pensado, jamás se les habría ocurrido e irónicamente Ed fue el primero que habló sobre ello... ¿Las Kanker están enamoradas de ellos o solo son unas maníacas? One-shot. Regalo para Kena86.


**D**isclaimer: Ed Edd y Eddy no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

**A**dvertencias: Nada :D Bueno, es un One-Shot.

**P**areja principal: **Eds x Kankers**

**D**edicado: A Kena86

**O**bjetivos del fanfic: Este fanfic es un regalo de cumpleaños para Kena86. Espero que sea de tu agrado :) Hay más cosas por tu cumple pero espero que esto te guste también.

**C**anciones escuchadas mientras escribía: Love like woe - (No recuerdo el grupo)

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: _NO robes_ este fanfic, si quieres que tus amigos lo lean enviales este enlace, no te apropies de algo que no te pertenece.

**-.-.-.- ConfusED -.-.-.-  **

**-.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- **

Los Eds estaban sentados en la cama de Eddy, quitándose las marcas de pintalabios de la cara.

-¡Malditas Kanker!- Se quejó el líder.

Eddy se levantó de su cama y lanzó lejos de él la toallita con la que se había lavado la cara.

-¡No las soporto!- Exclamó muy molesto.

-Bueno... puedo comprender que el amor es algo precioso de expresar y de hecho existieron los juglares que- Se calló al ver que Eddy le miraba como diciéndole que cortase el rollo.- Son ciertamente empalagosas y molestas.- Concluyó con cierto pesar.

Ed les miró como si hubiese visto jabón enfrente suya, su expresión de terror cambió a una de enfado. Bajó de un salto de la cama de su amigo y los encaró.

-¡Mirad mi cara, tíos!- Ordenó exhibiendo orgullosamente las marcas de pintalabios rosa que decoraban toda su cara.- Una chica está enamorada de mi.-

Esta afirmación les sentó como una patada a Dobl Eddy por razones muy diferentes. El más bajito se puso rojo de ira.

-¿¡ENAMORADA!? ¡Espabila, Ed! Solo son tres locas a las que les gusta jodernos la vida.- Dijo el líder.

-May no es así.- Dijo Ed que se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a Eddy en señal de desprecio.

-¡Todas son así!-

-No.- Dijo el más alto empezando a enfadarse.

-¡Que sí! ¡Y quítate esa cosa asquerosa de la cara!-

-¡NO!-

-Vale... ¡Yo te la quitaré!-

Eddy se tiró encima de su amigo con una toallita y empezaron a forcejear. Doble D mientras tanto les ignoraba, estaba muy pensativo.

-¡No me muerdas, idiota!-

-¡Quiero llevar en la cara la prueba de que me quiere!-

Doble D pensaba y pensaba hasta que se levantó también y con un gesto de confusión habló.

-Tal vez Ed tenga razón, Eddy.-

Los otros dos pararon de golpe y el aludido se levantó del suelo y encaró al chico del gorro.

-Eso es imposible, cabeza de calcetín.-

-No, no lo es. Piénsalo... Nos persiguen insistentemente, nos defienden, nos regalan cosas por san Valentín... Están enamoradas de nosotros, Eddy.-

-Pero, pero...- Eddy trató de rebatir a su amigo pero no encontró un argumento en su favor.

-Le dieron una paliza a tu hermano... Eddy, están enamoradas de nosotros lo quieras o no.-

Eddy no podía aceptar esa idea, era algo aterrador ¿Lee enamorada? Todas esas cosas raras que hacía no eran porque fuese una maniática sino porque estaba ¿Enamorada? Esto no convencía a Eddy.

-Ya, claro. Y como vosotros lo creéis ya tiene que ser verdad.-

-Sí.- Dijo Ed enfadado y sin ninguna intención de transigir.

-Pues yo no me lo trago, vosotros podéis iros a pensar que esas maniáticas os quieren, yo no caeré en esa idiotez.-

-Eddy... solo tenemos que comprobarlo. Yo tampoco estoy seguro del todo.- Dijo Edd.- Sugiero hacer una investigación de campo.-

-¿Y cómo haremos eso?- Preguntó Eddy no muy convencido.

-Es sencillo solo tenemos que...-

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡NI LOCO!-

-Vamos, Eddy, por favor...-

-He dicho que no.-

-Por el amor de dios... ¿No es lo más lógico? Cuando intentan besarnos nosotros siempre huimos.-

-Vale, lo haré... pero como nos pase algo te daré una patada en el culo.-

Un rato más tarde estaban los tres Eds encaminándose al remolque de las tres hermanas.

Ed estaba al cien por cien seguro de que May estaba enamorada de él y por ello iba sin su chaqueta, con un cartel en el que se podía leer "Una chica está colada por mi" y decorado con purpurina y en la cara las marcas de los besos seguían intactas salvo por un poco de purpurina que el chico les había agregado. Doble D estaba inseguro y aún pensativo porque cualquiera de las dos opciones podía ser cierta, no había nada seguro. Eddy iba muy seguro, estaba tan mosqueado que ni le preocupaba que la pelirroja le besuquease.

Llegaron a la puerta del remolque y Eddy estalló.

-¡Quítate toda esa mierda de encima, Ed!-

-No.- Respondió para girarse y cruzar los brazos frente su pecho como defendiendo el cartel.

-Caballeros por favor...-

Las tres hermanas estaban en el remolque viendo la tele y escucharon las voces de los Eds.

-¡Son nuestros novios!- Exclamó May contenta. Iba a salir en busca de Ed cuando Lee la retuvo.

-Están hablando de nosotras.- Dijo la mayor.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y qué dicen?- Preguntó Marie.

-No se oye casi.- Dijo la rubia.

-Vamos tras la puerta a escuchar.- Ordenó la mayor.

Las Kanker se pegaron a la puerta para escuchar lo que decían los chicos.

-¡May me quiere!- Escucharon a Ed gritar.

-¿¡Y eso qué importa!?- Dijo Eddy.

-¡Yo también la quiero!- May tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar de la emoción.

-Felicidades, May.- Susurró Marie.

-Eddy, calmate de una vez.-

-No lo entiendo Doble D ¿Cuándo, Ed? ¿Desde cuándo?-

-Tres meses, Eddy. Desde hace tres meses no me molesta que me bese y no dejo de pensar en ella.-

Las tres hermanas estaban boquiabiertas.

-Es natural, Eddy, estamos en la edad de que todo esto pase.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Eddy... a mi tampoco me molesta desde hace algún tiempo y pensar que ella también pueda sentir algo pues me emociona ¿A ti no te pasa?-

-No lo sé, no lo sé, cabeza de calcetín.- Eddy se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando encajar las nuevas ideas y tratando de reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos.

-Chicas...- Susurró Lee dentro del remolque.- Tenemos que salir pero actuemos como siempre. Si sienten algo lo dirán abiertamente.-

-Estoy tan contenta...- Dijo Marie susurrando con una sonrisa.

-Ed...- Dijo May en un susurro también.

Las tres comprobaron que su ropa estuviese perfecta y abrieron la puerta. Los Eds dejaron de hablar al verlas pero no se movieron de su sitio.

-Mirad, chicas. Nuestros novios han venido a hacernos una visita ¿Por qué no les damos algo como agradecimiento?- Dijo la mayor.

Las tres fueron a por sus novios. May fue directamente a besar a Ed en los labios y Ed le correspondió enseguida y la abrazó, aunque claro, él no sabía que la rubia le había escuchado.

Marie miró a Doble D y en vez de besarle o algo se quedó quieta enfrente suya.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo.-

-Cla-claro, Marie.- Dijo Doble D sudando y algo nervioso.

Siguió a la chica hasta el remolque y se sentaron juntos en el sofá.

-Os hemos escuchado Doble D, lo que decíais hace un momento.-

-Oh...- Murmuró él algo nervioso, agachó la mirada temblando un poco.

-Yo te quiero.- Dijo la chica de pelo azul.

Doble D levantó la mirada algo nervioso.

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí.- Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Marie se le acercó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-Marie...-

-Yo sé que tu sí me quieres, estás nervioso porque yo te gusto de verdad.-

Doble D la miró y sonrió.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.-

Esta vez se volvieron a besar pero de forma más intensa.

Eddy estaba sentado en el suelo y Lee a su lado besándolo en la mejilla. Él no podía dejar de pensar en lo que habían hablado los chicos y él mismo. Edd tenía razón, también le pasaba pero se acababa de dar cuenta.

-Lee...-

-¿Si, mi hombre?- Preguntó ella rodeando el cuello de él con los brazos.

-Tu... ¿Tu me quieres?- No quiso andarse con rodeos.

-Oh, yo sé lo que pasa. Me quieres y temes que yo no te corresponda pero sí que lo hago.-

Eddy no pudo rebatir ni aclarar nada tampoco porque a los dos segundos ya tenía la lengua de Lee explorando su boca. En ese momento solo se le vino una pregunta a la mente ¿Cuándo había abierto la boca?

May y Ed seguían besándose. Se separaron un momento y Ed miró a May muy intensamente a los ojos, esto la hizo temblar de la emoción y notar las mariposas de su estómago más agitadas de lo normal.

-Tengo que decirte algo.- Dijo él.

Mientras tanto, Sarah y Jimmy entraban al parque de caravanas tan aterrorizados como quien entra al infierno.

-No quiero morir, Sarah.- Dijo Jimmy llorando sujetándose del brazo de su amiga.

-No moriremos, Jimmy.-

-No quiero acercarme al remolque de las Kanker, son brujas, Sarah, pueden dominar la mente de las personas.-

-No digas tonterías, Jimmy ¿Cómo iban a poder hacer eso?-

-¡Oh, dios mio!- Exclamó el rubio.

Sarah miró el punto al que señalaba su mejor amigo. Doble D y Marie estaban en las escaleras del remolque dándose besitos y separándose una y otra vez, Lee y Eddy más que besarse parecía que se estaban devorando el uno al otro y, finalmente, Ed y May que estaban el uno frente al otro.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Preguntó él.

-¡Sí!- Exclamó May.

Se besaron. Sara y Jimmy observaron la escena temblando en silencio antes de salir corriendo y empezar a gritar por el Cul-de-sac que los Eds habían sido poseídos.

**The End**

**Notas de la autora: Ta daa! Espero que te haya gustado amiguis. **

**Por cierto, hablando de este One-shot, me vino a la idea pensando en que los Eds jamás han intentado razonar sobre el comportamiento de las chicas ni nada. No sé qué edades tendrán en la serie pero por alguna de sus conductas yo diría que no superan los 14-15 años de edad.**

**En fin, estoy de exámenes y esas cosas así que tardaré en publicar nuevos capítulos de mis fanfics aunque sí tengo ideas y eso. Podéis estar tranquilos que continuaré todos.**


End file.
